You and Your beautiful soul
by dorsa20
Summary: when the hard working collage student bella swan,slips into coma after a car accident,edward finds himself helping her ghost to discover reasons to stay alive.


_**Chapter 1**_

_**2am.**_

_Cause you can't jump the track__ …..__  
We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,__  
No one can find the rewind button girl__  
So cradle your head in your hands.__  
And breathe…, just breathe….  
ooh breathe….. by 2AM breathe__._

…

Bella's p.o.v:

I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to keep myself awake.

"Bella it's only been an hour since our shift began." I looked around blinking as I tried to focus on Rosalie.

"huh ?"

My best friend smiled sympathetically as she walked over to my side,handing me my apron.

"long day ?",she asked.

I signed and pulled mine, quickly over my head, securing its ties in the back while I made my way over to the employee's only- café machine.

"You can say that again". I turned around, jabbing the expresso button a little too hard than necessarily. No thanks to my present patience level ,that seemed to be varying from thin to non-existent.

I staring blankly as the cup began to refill.

Hell , it had been a long day alright. From walking my neighbor's Sheppard dog at 5 in the brick morning to helping my sister, bree finish up her project. I perhaps just lived through, the longest day of the all my 365's,in the past 22 years. Life's been pretty hard since I lost my father, 4years ago, to alcohol. My dad used to drink himself to oblivation every night after their split. Unable to put up with the fact that my mother left him for a well paid baseball player settled in sunny Florida.

Effectively Breaking dad's heart and my childhood at a go.

I stifled a yawn as I watched Rosalie lean against the counter with her phone. Pulling in another sip before balancing the espresso by my side. Business at the café was quite slow past midnight ,leaving just a few students or teachers that willingly stayed behind to finish up or correct submitted assignments.

My eyes scanned over the small crowd gliding until it landed on my rather enthusiastic literature classmate, Angela Weber.I smiled as as she walked over waving, a bit too enthusiastically for a dawn breaker.

"hey bella !".Her upbeat enthusiasm peaking up mine.

"Angelina ! hey what are you doing here so late ?".I reached back at the counter picking up the coffee taking another sip.

_Stay awake, swan. STAY AWAKE !_

She smiled as she pulled out a bright blue file from her tattered backpack.

"Here", She said as she held it out for me.

" wanted me to give you this in class today was too late to catch up to you before you said he loved the synopsis you gave on shakesphere's hamlet but found it a bit to long for an intro"

"oh damn…..". I frowned as I looked down at my paper. "and he wants this by tomorrow?".i glanced up at angi. Hopelessness lacing trough my voice.

"yeh sorry. He even made me promise to remind you that this assignment should be submit first thing in the morning or else he'll have to resort into giving you a b this time."

I signed deeply. Nodding and wishing Angelina goodnight before Sweeping through my assignment .

I signed and took another sip before throwing the cup into the dustbin. Annoyed.

_Ugh.._._too cold._

I closed my eyes momentarily as I set the assignment back aside casually. Trying to not to look too obvious that I was aldready half way asleep. I felt my muscles slowly relax as my eyes droped _over further..and further…and further…_

"Bella! go home". I blinked around rapidly to find rosaile glaring at me . "Trust me I know, this isn't healthy for you!" .i resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I looked away my hands sweeping a spotless counter methodically ..

"Relax a bit will you ? one day of no sleep isn't going to kill me."I frowned as I scratched furiously over a black spot, that seemed adamant to stay.

_What the hell ?_

"bella". Rosalie placed her hand over mine in a forced grip stopping the motion.

"come on !…there's practically nobody here. I can defiantly handle the café for another hour or two. Just Go home and take a break tonight ...i mean seriously when was the last time you slept for atleast 4 hours straight ha ? at this kind of rate your brain might hit over drive exactly when finals come around."

I was cut off before I even opened my mouth to argue.

"Don't even start with swan. I order you to pack and get your butt outta here at the range of 15second. With a grace time of another 5 seconds,of course, to get that hideous apron off". She flipped her golden locks over her shoulder as she spied her reflection over the glass doors. "I swear one off these days I'll probably write a complaint to the management to reset the staff uniform to green. It would probably go better with my blonde complexion that way. And besides i-"

I dint even wait to listen to the rest off my boss's rambles. Quickly flipping over my apron and flinging it to her face as I picked up my duffle bag and folder.

"goodnight rosaile ! lv ya !".

I laughed as she growled, annoyed that I had just walked off after messing her hair.

"trust me swan, one of these day's I'll- ". the doors shut cutting off her empty threat.

I walked quietly, my resounding laughter echoing through the empty lot as it faded away.

_car keys..car keys !...bingo._

I eased in quickly into my convertible strapping subconsciously as I started up the ignition and speed down the road. a sudden hurry to get home and get to bed.

_Oh god..my feet is killing me ! …nothing a good night's sleep can't cure._

Signing, I rubbed my neck soothingly before yanking out a few tangled notes of my hair in Frustration of falling back into the sleeping spell.

I glanced at the clock by my dashboard, my eyes narrowing momentary as I tried to read the disorient fuzzy figures.

The green light glowed harshly in the dark.

**2AM.**

And it all happened in at once. My eyes flickered from the controls of my car to the suddenly occupied road. A loud horn rendering my senses useless, while blinding me effectively as I held my hand against my face against the harsh floodlight. The inevitable impact hitting so hard yet so quick that I barley had a moment to comprehend the situation before it all came crashing down to me. Literally and painfully. i gasped as a sudden darkness sweeped over me causing my movement to still and go numb.

_Oh shit,…..I was going to die._

…

Hey guys this story was actually an inspiration that just popped in when I was affected with a serious writer's block while trying to complete my other other story 'when we met again'.

Pls leave a review and let me know if you would like me to continue .i'll only upload the next chaper only if any interests are shown.

Thanks !  
-dorsa20.


End file.
